Red Star - Blue Sky
by xLoveableItalianx
Summary: There was only one thing he'd been hoping to achieve through this war, and that was protecting her. To save her from becoming bound to a future stained with nothing but suffering and an ugly shade of red. In the end, the only thing this brought out was a villain. In the time of war, hero's are nothing more than a fairytale.


Red Star - Blue Sky

Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own the characters appearing within this story as they are the beloved creations of Himaruya Hidekaz-sensei. The only part of this story that I own is the plot, how I chose to write Vietnam as, and her human name. For me Vietnam is one nation-there is no North or South as there is Korea; she switches back and forth between the two parts of her country without telling the other side. The fact both sides view them as twin sisters works out well for her. Her human name shall be Phuong Mai. Without further ado, please enjoy.**

_Italics - 'Inner thoughts'; nation's native language._

Fate, or whatever you wanted to call it worked in strange, sometimes cruel ways. You could blame the events leading up to an incident that would, in time, become recorded into your very soul or you could accept the reality of it being some that was predetermined to happen. Some though, some were far out of destiny's control. There was always going to be one person who managed to take fate by the throat, toss it to the side, and grab a hold of their destiny and make it how they saw fit. Still, how often have you wondered if some things were just ment to be? That you never once had control over it. Debates have popped up over the century, some even go so far as to say God himself has written out your whole life for you; that he'll just know what choice you'd make in the end. Fate, Destiny..there's no such thing. Stop kidding yourselves already, if you believe that it's because you don't want to take responsibility for your own actions.

Still, there is one thing history has shown us.

Humans love to fight. Even if you ask a child or an adult the automatic response is to say such a thing is wrong, but you know, it's in their very being. They're violent creatures who enjoy the thrill of the hunt as much as any wild animal stalking it's prey in the jungle. They're greedy, selfish even. Not everyone is like that, but it's difficult to pick them out of a crowd. Even I often believed my people, no, America was different. After all, it's the land of the free and the home of the brave! In the end we're just as corrupted and vile like the rest of the world; seeing as this nation was thrust into war after war since it's foundation maybe it was unavoidable. Giving up would have been easy, it was keeping the will to stay in the game that turned out to be the hard part. Aah, but I must give the humans some credit. They haven't become as corrupt as us nations, if they're born to seek out a fight every few years...then we nations are born to kill.

Killing machines is what we are. Fighting is in our blood, our core-even our soul. We crave it. The need to dominate someone is often times so strong it's hard to resist.

All I had wanted, what to protect her.

_I wanted her land, her resources._

To save her from a red tainted reality that would, in the end, become a living hell.

_I wanted her to see it __**my **__way._

That's not how it came to pass in the end. In a world of violence and bloodshed there's no such thing as hero's-only villains can come out on top. And that's what I became in the end, not only was I unable to protect her...I let her fall into the deepest pit of insanity a nation can be driven to. Even Russia had yet to crawl out of such a state. I tore that woman in two and now I'm paying the price.

I am a hero.

_I am a the most vile of villains._

Both of us were torn between two identities so it's no suprise this ended up to be a complete failure on my part. Phuong Mai, even though I've no right to call her as such anymore fell by her own hands, but I played such a large part of it.

My name? I don't see how that's important, but if you truely desire to know there's no harm in telling you.

I am Alfred Frederick Jones.

_I am __**AMERICA.**_

Can you see the darkness of the heart?

To Be Continued...


End file.
